


Golden Time

by rayssalovesrosegarden



Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, Other, amizade, levemente angsty, mas com dor tbm, nada de musica, por enquanto, presentche, sem dor, sem shipp, so amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayssalovesrosegarden/pseuds/rayssalovesrosegarden
Summary: Depois de muito tempo separados, a equipe finalmente teve a oportunidade de se reunir por uma noite no bar para dar boas vindas a Arthur, que estava se mudando para são paulo por causa da ordem. Após a noitada, Thiago se propõe a levar Liz para casa e ela aproveita para o entregar algo que ela estava guardando para depois.
Relationships: Thiago Fritz & Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Golden Time

**Author's Note:**

> sim. sem musica. é isto. boa leitura.

Já estava ficando tarde, mas mesmo assim a cidade de São Paulo não parava. Era a primeira vez que Arthur vinha de Carpazinha desde que ele entrou na ordem, oficialmente se mudando. Em comemoração, César, Thiago, Joe e Liz saíram pra beber. Todos beberam cerveja ou Whisky, porém Joe resolveu só ficar pelo suco de laranja. Foi uma tarde e um pedaço da noite cheio de diversão, revivendo a alegria que eles tiveram no Sovaco Seco. 

E após isso, metade da turma estava virada na cachaça, mesmo que não estivessem ao ponto de jogar copos uns nos outros, ou dardos, ou fazendo roleta russa como da outra vez. E após algumas horas, já era tempo de irem pra casa. Joe e César pegaram um Uber juntos, ainda que Joe não tivesse bebido. Já Arthur foi com sua moto pra casa, clamando que não estava nem tonto e que conseguiria chegar de boa em casa. Thiago veio de moto, e iria nessa mesma. O jornalista não bebeu mais que dois copos e fumou um único cigarro, pois Elizabeth insistiu que ele parasse antes que sua doença pulmonar se agravasse. E por última, Liz iria de Uber também. Ela havia chegado no bar dessa mesma maneira, pois sabia que beberia bastante nessa noite e preferia não ter que dirigir. E mesmo assim, dessa vez, ela não bebeu demais, apenas o suficiente para ficar divertida, mas não o suficiente para dormir numa escada ou fazer um barraco. Na verdade, ela parecia bem sóbria até. Após os dois se despedirem dos amigos, ficaram apenas eles para ir embora, o bar se fechando atrás deles.

— Ou, Thiagão. Você pode ficar aqui comigo até meu uber chegar?— Liz pediu, sabendo muito bem o quão perigoso era ficar sozinha na rua à uma hora daquelas.

— De boa, suave.— O homem respondeu, segurando o seu capacete e se encostando na parede ao lado de Elizabeth, que de vez em quando, olhava para o celular, vendo se o motorista já tava chegando.

E de repente, os dois puderam escutar o barulhinho de notificação. Quando a mulher desbloqueou a tela e abriu o aplicativo outra vez, deu de cara com um aviso, ficando imediatamente brava.

— O cara cancelou!— Seu esbravejo chama a atenção do amigo ao seu lado, que suspira com junto dela. — Que bosta, vei.— Negando com a cabeça, Liz já se preparava para pedir outro uber.

— Eu te levo pra casa, minha querida.— Thiago disse, já colocando o capacete na cabeça e indo em direção de sua moto, que estava estacionada em sua frente. 

— Você tem certeza? Sua casa é na direção oposta. Não vai ser um incomodo não?— Ainda um pouco afastada, a médica olha para os lados na rua, vendo poucos carros estacionados e poucas pessoas passando por ali, cogitando deixar o outro ir e esperar sozinha.

— Relaxa, tu já salvou minha pele várias vezes. Tá na hora de eu retribuir de qualquer maneira.— Com um sorriso que ficou oculto pelo seu capacete, ele abriu o compartimento de sua moto e pegou o capacete verde reserva que ele tinha, se virando e estendendo a proteção para a Webber. Essa olha para o capacete, e depois para o rosto de Thiago, levantando sua mão e pegando objeto.

— Valeu, cara.— A última coisa que o Fritz viu antes da mulher só botar o capacete foi um sorriso sincero e provavelmente aliviado.

— Sempre às ordens.— Ele assentiu. 

E então, assim que conseguiu abotoar a fivela do capacete, Liz subiu na moto do amigo, colocando seus braços ao redor do rapaz, que ligou o motor e seguiu caminho. As ruas estavam quase vazias, as pessoas provavelmente já estavam todas voltando pra casa de onde for que elas estavam. Não demorou muito para que os dois chegassem no bairro em que Elizabeth morava, encontrando facilmente sua casa. A moto parou assim que eles chegaram na frente da residência, que era até grande. Com o som, o cachorro da moça se agitou, correndo para o portão e latindo com felicidade ao ver a dona chegar.

— Prontinho. Você está entregue, minha querida.— Liz desceu da moto e tirou o capacete, seus cabelos negros ficando bastante bagunçados, mas nada que uma mexidinha não ajudasse. Quando foi entregar o objeto para o amigo, ela parou por um segundo, se lembrando de uma coisa.

— Ahm, Thiago.— Ela umedeceu os lábios, entregando logo o capacete em suas mãos. Porém o rapaz ainda a olhava, esperando a próxima coisa que ela diria.— Tem como você entrar um pouco? Eu queria te entregar uma coisa rapidinho.— Suas mãos foram para sua testa, deslizando para cima e ajeitando um pouco seus cabelos desajeitados.

— Uai, claro.— Thiago estranhou um pouco a maneira que a morena estava agindo, mas apenas deu de ombros, se levantando e tirando o seu capacete, guardando os dois no compartimento da moto e seguindo a amiga para dentro da casa.

Após Elizabeth abrir o portão, a primeira coisa que Thiago sentiu foi Geraldinho pular para cima dele, pedindo a atenção de um de seus humanos favoritos enquanto o portão era fechado outra vez.

— E aí, Geraldinho? Sentiu saudades de mim?— Era possível ouvir Liz rir um pouco enquanto passava pelos dois, indo destrancar a porta de entrada enquanto Thiago se abaixava e fazia a festa com o cachorro, que tentava de todas as maneiras lamber o rosto do rapaz. — Pô, faz isso não, rapais. — Ele disse, sentindo cocegas.

— Thiago.— Ao ouvir Liz chama-lo, ele se levantou, ainda olhando o peludinho ao seus pés com um olhar feliz ao ve-lo segui-lo para dentro da casa.

Fazia um bom tempo que ele não visitava a casa de Elizabeth. Tudo ainda parecia estar no mesmo lugar, as decorações eram as mesmas, ainda que poucas. Apenas a luz da sala estava acesa, iluminando o lugar que a morena chamava de lar. Sem enrolar, ela andou direto para o rack da televisão aonde era possível ver os óculos de Alex, uma das lentes trincada, porém não havia nem um grão de poeira no objeto. O mesmo com um cantil prateado que reluzia levemente a luz da lâmpada, era do Daniel. Esses objetos estavam gravados na memória de ambos os Veríssimos. Parecia até que viram os donos desses no outro dia. Porém, as mãos de Liz não vão em nenhum dos dois objetos, mas sim, para uma caixa preta um do tamanho de uma caixa de relógio, porém levemente maior. Com a caixinha nas mãos, ela se vira para o outro na sala, um sorriso meio bobo no rosto ao estender isso para ele.

— Feliz aniversário adiantado.— As sobrancelhas de Thiago sobem em surpresa olhando para o objeto. Ele logo desliza os olhos pelo braço da amiga até encontrar seu rosto, a encarando levemente confuso até um sorriso curvar seus lábios para cima, ainda pego de surpresa.

— Obrigada, Liz. Mas não precisava de presente.— Assim que aceitou a caixa, Liz fez um movimento com a mão livre, como se dissesse que não era nada.

Ainda com um sorriso, o homem começou a abrir a caixa preta, vendo o que havia dentro e perdendo sua expressão. Era um relógio de bolso. O modelo e aparência eram totalmente diferentes do relógio que ele ganhou de seu pai, mas eram da mesma cor: dourado. Com as mãos levemente trêmulas, Thiago puxou o objeto pela corrente, o vendo pender na sua frente, refletindo levemente. Era possível ver um leão gravado na parte da frente, a palavra "Courage" gravada logo a baixo da figura do animal. Ao abrir o relógio, dava pra ver que também era da mesma marca que o de seu falecido pai.

— Você deixou o seu no túmulo do Chris lá em Carpazinha, e eu pensei em te dar um de aniversário então. Já que eu não tive coragem de deixar a foto da minha mãe lá.— Liz riu sem humor, passando a mão na nuca enquanto olhava a reação do amigo presenteado.— Eu sei que não vai ter o mesmo significado e peso emocional que o que o teu pai te deu, mas, sei lá. Imaginei que você fosse gostar.— A médica deu de ombros, não sabendo muito bem o que falar naquele momento, só esperando que ele não fosse odiar. 

Em meio segundo, a morena sentiu o outro moreno a embraçar, seus braços ao seu redor e a puxar para mais perto enquanto ele colocava a cabeça no ombro dela. Liz ficou um segundo sem reação, mas logo suspirou, não podendo conter um sorriso de se formar em seu rosto e o abraçando de volta.

— Eu adorei, Liz. Muito obrigado. Não é a mesma coisa do que o do meu pai, mas é importante também, por que foi você quem me deu.— O rapaz disse, levemente abafado pelos cabelos soltos da moça. Liz podia sentir o coração acelerado de Thiago, entendendo que ele estava realmente emocionado. Ela descansou o rosto no ombro dele, sentido algo em sí ficar mais tranquilo.

— Fico feliz que gostou. Foi de coração.—

Eles ficaram assim no silêncio da casa por mais alguns segundos, até o som do celular de Thiago fazer ambos darem um pulo de susto para longe do outro. Era uma ligação do Arthur. O homem atendeu, ouvindo alguns ruídos e palavras ditas tão rápido que ficaram ininteligíveis.

— Cara, cê não vai acreditar, mas eu errei o caminho de casa, eu não conheço essa cidade— Uma risada levemente embriagada soou do outro lado, fazendo Thiago suspirar ao entender a situação.

— Ah, tá bom. me manda sua localização que eu vou aí fazer um resgate.— Ele negava com a cabeça enquanto esfregava suas têmporas, sabendo que iria demorar bastante para chegar em casa. O rapaz do outro lado da linha desligou de repente no meio de um "tá certo". — Parece que eu ainda tenho outra entrega pra fazer. — Os dois sorriram, sabendo bem o que estava por vir.

Elizabeth guiou Thiago até a saída, acenando para ele pelo portão ao vê-lo acelerar a moto e seguir rua a baixo, sumindo de sua visão, indo encontrar o amigo que provavelmente estava a beira das lágrimas em cima de sua moto, se ela conhecia bem Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy gostou? que bom, n gostou? vem no soco.


End file.
